coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9806 (26th June 2019)
Plot Tracy helps Yasmeen back to No.6 and calls the police in. Yasmeen is angry with herself for not being more vigilant. Robert makes up a story about advising an ex-offender to explain the phone call. Michelle makes Ryan apologise for spying before telling Robert that she knows he was planning the wedding and he must be more careful. Sarah tells Adam that what Gary did doesn't matter as he's not part of her life anymore. Spoiling for a fight, Gary tries to get a rise out of Adam. Adam calls him a pathetic bully and they almost come to blows. Sarah walks out on Adam, annoyed that he's trying to fight her battles. Gemma is upset by the idea that she may lose one or more of the babies. Yasmeen refuses to hide away and immediately goes back to work after giving the police a statement, turning down Geoff's offer to walk her there. Sarah can't make Adam see her point of view and wonders if they have a future together. Steve feels old and miserable. Michael pitches an idea for Steve and Tim to buy a carriage and use Tiny to conduct tours of Weatherfield to show that opportunities are passing them by. Sarah seeks out Gail for advice, while Adam confides his relationship problems in Daniel. Gail suggests that Sarah remind herself why she liked Adam in the first place. Tracy summons Steve home and pampers him with beer, a steak and kidney and a film as a delayed birthday treat. Steve has an epiphany when she gives him a card with a unicorn on it. Yasmeen freaks out when she crosses the street, thinking she's being followed. Unbeknown to Yasmeen, Geoff is shadowing her. Adam promises to respect Sarah's decisions and they make up. A petrified Yasmeen regrets not letting Geoff protect her. Sarah tells Gary that they can't be friends and he must stay away from her and her family. Gary is happy to oblige and throws her history with Callum at her to show that she's a hypocrite for condemning him. Sarah feels sorry for him for being so consumed with hatred. Cast Regular cast *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Geoff Metcalfe - Ian Bartholomew *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Ryan Connor - Ryan Prescott *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Michael Bailey - Ryan Russell *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth Guest cast *PC Hall - Mark Morrell Places *Coronation Street - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Viaduct Street *Viaduct Bistro - Restaurant and kitchen *Victoria Street *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Prima Doner Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Adam is convinced that Gary assaulted Sarah; Geoff discovers that Yasmeen has been mugged; and Tim has an idea for a business venture. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,021,937 viewers (8th place). Category:2019 episodes